It is sometimes necessary to secure the position of a wellbore servicing device so that operation of the wellbore servicing device is performed at a selected location along the length of the wellbore. As such, some so-called hold-down systems provide robust holding strength for preventing movement of wellbore servicing devices. Some hold-down systems comprise mechanical slips and/or wedges that effectively force grips and/or teeth radially outward and into engagement with the wellbore and/or a casing of the wellbore. However, some hold-down systems are susceptible to becoming stuck or otherwise incapable of easy selective dislodging from the wellbore and/or the casing as a result of sand, dirt, and/or other matter interfering with operation of the hold-down systems. Further, some hold-down systems require special and/or extraneous wellbore service procedures to activate and/or deactivate the hold-down systems. In other words, some hold-down systems require wellbore service procedures (e.g., wellbore intervention or trip-ins) in addition to the wellbore service procedures required by the wellbore servicing device secured by the hold-down system. Some hold-down systems are capable of providing sufficient holding forces but fail to provide any centralizing and/or selective radial placement of the secured wellbore servicing device within the wellbore. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for holding a wellbore servicing device in position within a wellbore with a reduced risk of becoming undesirably lodged within the wellbore. There is also a need for systems and method for providing both hold-down functionality and centralizing and/or selective radial placement of a secured wellbore servicing device within a wellbore. There is also a need for systems and methods for holding a wellbore servicing device in position without requiring special and/or additional wellbore servicing procedures.